Tobias (Sinnoh)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Tobias | jname=タクト | tmname=Takuto | slogan=no | image=Tobias.png| size=250px | caption=Tobias | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | colors=yes| eyes=Light green| hair=Grayish blue| relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP183 | epname=League Unleashed! | enva=J. Michael Tatum | java=Hiroki Takahashi | }} Tobias (Japanese: タクト Takuto) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer who competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference. He made his debut appearance in League Unleashed!. History Tobias first appeared in League Unleashed!, where he was obscured in shadows the entire time. passed him in a hallway and was scared by the way he came off. In Casting a Paul on Barry!, while and Barry were looking up information about their next League opponents, Conway told them that Tobias managed to easily obtain his eight Gym Badges and advance through the first two rounds of the Lily of the Valley Conference using just his . Barry was amazed by his shadowy and mysterious presence. In Working on a Right Move!, Tobias appeared unshadowed for the first time, and he was shown to have advanced into the quarterfinals. In Battling a Thaw in Relations!, it was shown that he had advanced yet again, now moving onto the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. In The Semi-Final Frontier!, he had a Full Battle against Ash in the semifinals. Although he was able to gain an early lead as his Darkrai alone defeated three of Ash's Pokémon, he eventually had to send out another Pokémon when Ash's Sceptile managed to overcome Darkrai's attacks and knock it out. Tobias then called out his Latios, who managed to defeat the remainder of Ash's team while fainting itself, winning the match for Tobias. Later, Tobias defeated his final round opponent with just his , thus winning the Lily of the Valley Conference and earning the right to participate in the . During the closing ceremonies, he was seen posing alongside Cynthia and Charles Goodshow while holding his trophy. Character Tobias appeared as a very mysterious person at first; his appearance and manner visibly disturbed when they first passed each other in a hallway. He takes battling very seriously, but also has a sportsmanlike side, as seen when he complimented Ash for defeating his Darkrai and putting up a good fight against him. Because of his serious dedication to battling, he could also become rather impatient when the end of a battle was near, such as when his Latios battled Ash's Pikachu. Pokémon This listing is of Tobias's known in the : is Tobias's main Pokémon. Using only Darkrai, Tobias easily won eight Badges in the Sinnoh region and quickly advanced through the first four rounds of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Darkrai was first seen defeating a Trainer's despite the type-disadvantage. It faced and his Pokémon in the semi-finals of the tournament. Darkrai managed to defeat his , and . Darkrai faced Ash's Sceptile next and despite using the Dark Void/Dream Eater combo, it fell to Sceptile's . Darkrai was later seen defeating a in the finals, earning Tobias the victory and making him the winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Darkrai's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon that Tobias used in his battle against Ash. He was able to easily defeat Sceptile and in a row. Ash's Pikachu, however, was able to either endure or evade some attacks from Latios. Despite that, both Pokémon were knocked out at the same time. However, as this left Ash with no Pokémon remaining, Tobias was declared the victor and continued to the final round. Latios's known moves are , , and .}} It is assumed that Tobias has at least four other Pokémon, as he participated in a Full Battle with Ash, which requires six Pokémon. Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Tobias has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to An Old Family Blend!) Pokémon League Tobias has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lily of the Valley Conference - Winner (The Semi-Final Frontier!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Patrick Schröder |ja=高橋広樹 Hiroki Takahashi |en=J. Michael Tatum |fi=Antti Timonen |es_la= Jaime Alberto Carrillo |es_eu=Iñaki Crespo}} Trivia * Tobias's design, from his color scheme to his physical features, was most probably based on his main Pokémon, . * He is the first character in the anime to participate in a Pokémon League Conference using a and/or Mythical Pokémon, although another Trainer did attempt to enter the League with his ; however, it is unknown whether this Trainer actually participated or how far he made it in the League. * Tobias is the only Trainer in the anime to have owned both a Legendary and a Mythical Pokémon. * Even though his face is covered in his debut in League Unleashed!, Tobias still appears in An Old Family Blend! on the match up board for the upcoming battles in the Lily of the Valley Conference in the bottom right corner with a clear image of his face. ** Despite this, Tobias was not shown among the 64 Trainers that attended the opening ceremony in this episode. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Tobias (Sinnoh) es:Tobías fr:Tobias it:Tobias (Sinnoh) ja:タクト zh:達克多